Happy Birthday
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Nowaki has had it: it's his birthday and Hiroki's having this cold attitude again, and won't even say he loves him. Well, he now knows how to deal with that…


**A/N:** Yay so I finally got to this prompt, for egoist!anon on Tumblr ;D Here's the Hiroki x Nowaki tickle fluff like requested. I hope it doesn't disappoint, I love these two a lot!:) Did my best to keep this SFW. Haha!

 **Summary:** Nowaki has _had_ it: it's his birthday and Hiroki's having this cold attitude again, and won't even say he loves him. Well, he now knows how to deal with that…

 **Word count:** 2045

* * *

 **Happy Birthday**

The first time Nowaki noticed his boyfriend was suffering from a certain sensitivity, was actually during the very first time they made out.

He was kissing him passionately and moving his hands under Hiroki's shirt, slowly ghosting his hands over his sides, when he noticed how this made him flinch.

Over time, he noticed more of this. For example when he would kiss Hiroki's ear, or trace his fingers gently down his back. He found it fascinating how Hiroki would flinch at his touch, breath hitching and his body tensing up. Sometimes even the corners of his lips would twitch into a forced smile.

Yes, Nowaki knew Hiroki was a ticklish person. But he also knew his character, and the serious professor would probably - no, most definitely _dread_ being tickled. And thus Nowaki, respecting Hiroki for who he was, never laid a finger on him. Not in that way.

However, today was different. Frustration was building up in him as Hiroki sat across from him at their dinner table.

"You're not being nice, Hiro-san," he sighed. Hiroki simply kept staring at his computer screen.

"I have to check these reports, Nowaki," he mumbled.

"Can't that wait?" Nowaki asked.

"I never ask you to let your patients wait either, right?" was the cold reply, and Nowaki clenched his fist.

"I specially took the day off to celebrate my birthday with you, Hiro-san. You know how hard it is for me to do that," Nowaki argued.

"We're going out for dinner after this. What more do you need?" Hiroki replied, not looking away from his screen.

"We made reservations for 7 pm, that's still two more hours. I want you to pay attention to me, you didn't even give me a present," Nowaki said.

"Um.. I'm treating you to dinner? That's as much as a present."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you want?"

This time Hiroki looked at Nowaki for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his work. Nowaki frowned. Sure, Hiroki could be cold, and it was his character to be like this. But this was his birthday they were talking about.

"I don't really need anything but…"

"Then what's the problem?" Hiroki sighed, and Nowaki scowled. This was really getting frustrating.

"I want you to at least smile and tell me you love me. That's all," he finally said, and Hiroki's typing fingers slowed down and he suddenly shot him a scary glare.

"Might as well die then."

"That's not nice." The mood was getting more and more tense with each minute, and Hiroki's attitude was _really_ beginning to piss Nowaki off.

"Come on. Tell me you love me and you can finish those damn reports _aaall_ you want," Nowaki said, raising his voice, but Hiroki refused to say a word. He just leaned back, stretched his arms stressfully and cracked his neck before continuing his work.

During the arm stretch, Nowaki's eyes had casually wandered to glance at Hiroki's exposed sides and underarms, and that's when an evil plan to teach this brat of a boyfriend a lesson was about to be hatched.

Hiroki was older than him and a great professor, but that didn't give him an excuse to neglect him on his birthday. He had to _pay_ for this behavior. He suddenly raised from his chair, walked around the table with big firm steps to where Hiroki was sitting, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him towards the couch.

"H-hey Nowaki - what the!" Hiroki gasped as he was pulled from his chair. Being taller than him, Nowaki managed to throw him down onto the couch with ease and he wrestled him down. Hiroki ended up pressed against the couch, face down, and with Nowaki's full weight on top of him.

"Nowaki, what the hell are you -" Nowaki didn't even hesitate. His hands crept between Hiroki and the couch, and he dug his fingers into the sides of his stomach. Hiroki gulped and gathered his breath, cheeks puffing and his body twitching at the sensation.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki hissed, and he squirmed and struggled helplessly.

"One more chance. Tell me that you love me, Hiro-san," Nowaki said with calm anger, and he lightly traced his fingers down Hiroki's stomach until he found the hem of his shirt.

"G-go to hell!" Hiroki protested, and Nowaki smirked.

"Then you leave me no choice." The doctor forced his hands under Hiroki's shirt, and he clawed at the bare skin, eliciting gaspy giggles from his victim.

"W-wait what - haha - Nowaki, t-that tttickles stop!" Hiroki said, forced giggles spilling from his lips, and Nowaki smiled.

"I know." He then proceeded to spider his fingers up and down his sides mercilessly, bringing up his shirt until over his ribs in the process.

"Nooo Nowakeehehehe don't!" What had been controlled, muffled giggles just now, started to fade into louder giggles with a higher pitch to it, and Nowaki couldn't help but grin at the sound.

"You're pretty cute, Hiro-san," he said, still slightly angry but quite enjoying his lover's predicament.

"S-shhut ahahap!" Hiroki laughed, and a loud cackle laugh escaped him when Nowaki used his big hands to grab him around his ribs, squeezing and scribbling his fingers all over them. Hiroki's entire body jerked at the sensations, and the more Nowaki tickled, the louder his laughter was getting.

"D-dahahamn Nowaki I h-have to w-whaahah work!" Hiroki was unbelievably persistent as he tried to form his words, his body struggling heavily to escape Nowaki's clutches, but Nowaki wasn't planning to let him go like that.

"No you don't," he said, and he shoved his hands in both Hiroki's armpits, smiling at how his struggling victim's arms went from flailing around to squeezing against his sides.

"Nooohohoho N-Nowaki!" Hiroki laughed loudly, and he was struggling so heavily that he managed to turn on his side. He panted and turned his head to look up at his attacker, and his eyes widened. The usual smiling and goofy Nowaki had this look of a predator in his eyes, and it made his heart thump.

"Nowaki I - eeehehehe no wait! S-stahahap!" Nowaki had begun to spider his fingers all over his stomach, making him curl up and squeak hilariously. He leaned over him, trapping his arms against his own body and his fingers running from Hiroki's bare chest down to his stomach again.

"P-please stop it Nowaki haahaha I c-cahahan't!" Hearing Hiroki's uncontrollable laughter only worked as fuel for Nowaki, and he smirked at his helpless state.

"Just say the words, Hiro-san," he said, but Hiroki shook his head heavily and laughed.

"So stubborn…" Nowaki unbuckled Hiroki's pants, making his older lover squeak and cry out in protest, but he simply smirked and with wiggling fingers he slowly tugged his pants down until his legs were slightly exposed.

"NOoohohoho wahahait not there - Nowaki s-stahahaap!" Peals of hysterical laughter filled the room when Nowaki attacked Hiroki's thighs, the reactions he received making the younger guy chuckle happily.

"So ticklish, Hiro-san. I could go on like this, but can you? You sure you don't have something to tell me? A sweet confession maybe?" Hiroki cursed this big tease that was his boyfriend. His entire body was shaking with hysterical laughter, and he could barely form a decent reply.

"Stopstopstahahaap!" he begged, legs kicking weakly and he tried to push Nowaki off again.

"Hm, whatever then," Nowaki smirked and he sat on his knees so he could pull Hiroki's pants down his legs, revealing more of his upper legs and thighs: brand new tickle spots to explore!

Seeing this as a brief moment of freedom, the breathless professor took his chance and he tried to pull himself free from between his lover and the couch. His attempts had little result, since only his upperbody tumbled from the couch.

Nowaki allowed Hiroki the freedom he thought he was getting, and he watched in amusement how his legs began to partly slide from the couch as well.

"Getting comfy there, Hiro-san?" he asked his squirming boyfriend. With his shirt still lifted, Hiroki was shivering at the cold floor that touched his bare skin, and with his pants lowered until his knees, all he could do was crawl like a worm.

"But you're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to hear," Nowaki said calmly, and right before the last of Hiroki would leave the couch, he caught his feet in an arm lock and grinned.

"No don't you dahahahaaare Nowaki!" Hiroki yelled through his laughter, but Nowaki just scratched his bare soles teasingly, making him thrash and squirm around on the cold floor.

"Your feet are cold, Hiro-san. You wouldn't mind me warming them up would you?" Nowaki asked playfully, gliding his fingers all over the cold soles.

The sight was hilarious: half stripped from his pants and practically topless, Hiroki was making a mess of himself on the floor. Loud shrieks filled the room, and he helplessly pounded the floor with his hands.

"I don't see how it can be so hard, all you need to say is I…" Nowaki traced the said letter with his finger on one of Hiroki's soles, making the brunet gasp loudly.

"Love…" Nowaki continued to trace the words on his sole, and all Hiroki could do was laugh and giggle.

"You…" After finishing the final word slowly and teasingly, Nowaki planted a feather light kiss on Hiroki's sole, making him squeak and blush.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki gasped when more of those kisses were added, and he desperately tried to pull his feet free.

"Is it that bad to say it?" Nowaki asked. He sounded annoyed and angry, but there was a playful glint in his eyes as he finally joined Hiroki on the cold floor, his fingers running from his feet up his legs. He sat himself down on Hiroki's bottom, his hands latching onto the squirming man's sides.

"Aahahaha e-enahahaa-enough! S-stahahap!" Hiroki bucked and struggled, but each time he thought Nowaki would have mercy on him, the evil doctor renewed his attacks. During the fierce struggle, Hiroki managed to turn on his back, but with Nowaki straddling him he was still at his mercy.

"Just give me my birthday present, that's all it takes to make me stop," Nowaki said, lowering his hands to tickle Hiroki's bare inner tighs. Hiroki arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut.

Damn, he wasn't going to hold out much longer. Looks like together with his breath and his dignity, his pride was going to be taken from him as well.

"A-alrihihight N-Nowaki please hehe I'll sahahay it!" he laughed loudly, and it took a little longer for Nowaki to bring his wiggling fingers to a stop.

"Yes, Hiro-san? I'm listening." He grinned at Hiroki's blushing face, and the panting brunet closed his eyes tiredly.

"….love you…." It was just a low mumble, so Nowaki squeezed his hips, making Hiroki buck against him and giggle loudly.

 _"I LOVE YOU!"_ he yelled, and the brightest smile ever appeared on Nowaki's face.

"Again!" He tickled Hiroki playfully, making him laugh weakly.

"I love you I love you I love you damn it now stop it!" Satisfied with the result, Nowaki stopped the tickling and leaned in to give his lover a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Hiro-san. I'm glad you finally said it, even though I had to help you a little," he said with a smile, and Hiroki blushed in embarrassment and scoffed.

"You're horrible…" he mumbled, but he didn't resist when Nowaki pulled him into a warm, loving kiss. He gasped during the kiss when Nowaki lowered his hands, but instead of tickling him he pulled down his pants which were still stuck at his knees, and Hiroki shyly helped him by lifting his legs.

Nowaki smiled at how his lover had finally admitted defeat. Soon, more clothing followed, and they shared an intimate moment on the floor.

"Nowaki…" an exhausted Hiroki said as he broke the hot kiss they were sharing, and he inhaled for a moment.

"Happy birthday," he then whispered, and Nowaki blushed, a big smile still plastered on his face.

"Thanks, Hiro-san. I love you!" he said, and he continued to kiss his beloved boyfriend senseless.


End file.
